Taste of Cherries
by missanimefan
Summary: Hyuuga manages to drag Ayanami along for coffee and they end up talking. Somehow yaoi happened : So yeah HyuuAya Yaoi .


**Title:** Taste of Cherries

**Characters:** Ayanami and Hyuuga

**Rating:** M for yaoi and stuff… or something along those line.

**Warnings:** Vague mentions of recent chapters and yaoi (mxm) stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN 07-GHOST.

**Summary:** Hyuuga manages to drag Ayanami along for coffee and they end up talking. Somehow yaoi happened :|

**Author note:** I ship pretty much everything, just saying. Anyway, I changed from missanimeuchiha to missanimefan. I lost my muse for fics sometime after I stopped keeping up with Bleach which took along my AiGin muse. But anyway, my muse returned when I got into 07-Ghost so my past few things have been said series and well, here we are! I'm horrible with summaries and stuff, sorry .

* * *

It seemed as if Ayanami had been working for days straight, though Hyuuga wouldn't really be surprised if he had. It seemed the ever busy commander was constantly filing through paperwork which was very similar to the paperwork he was supposed to be doing, but managed to leave in Konatsu's 'capable' hands. By which he meant he had snuck away before Konatsu had a chance to catch him ditching his work.

Knocking briefly, he waited no more than a few moments before entering the office of the black hawk leader. The Major approached the table, glancing with a bored expression at the piles resembling the ones he was supposed to be doing but had decided it was too tedious and a waste of time. He almost instantly could tell the taller stack was the completed work, few papers remained in the other neat tower and would grow fewer as the silver man breezed through them with practiced ease.

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga chimed and watched the signing hand pause a moment before resuming their work, "Are you reading any of them?"

The violet eyes didn't come up from the papers, but the commander responded anyway, "Does it matter? Though, you ought to already know that answer."

"Of course," Hyuuga smiled and placed a lollipop in his mouth, "Aya-tan reads everything and signs after finishing. But so many, we should take a break."

"Break from what? You left your work with Konatsu," brushing aside the paper and flicking the next under his signing hand, "There is much for you to take a break from."

The raven pouted and removed the candy long enough to pretend to think, "I did some of it," which he had, if drawing on the papers counted and in his book it was something, "So come on Aya-tan! We could get coffee since I hear there is a nice coffee shop nearby."

Finally he paused in the scribbling messes of words, he glanced up and skimmed the Majors features as if expecting him to be joking. After a moment, it was obvious the sunglass wearer was entirely serious. A low sigh emitted and he shook his head, finishing up the remainder of paperwork in silence, his subordinate falling back into a nearby chair to wait. He had known Ayanami wouldn't even consider it until he was finished anyway.

It seemed as if hours passed, though it had been a mere hour, before the commander was finished. Pushing out the chair, he threw a glance at Hyuuga who was instantly scrambling to his feet and by his commanders side, "I suppose if you do something, I can… entertain… your suggestion." Watching blankly as the now finish sucker stick was tossed into the trash and the raven was lifting the stack with expert balance.

"Aye aye, Aya-tan," blue eyes flashed under sunglasses with a playful air to them as he followed the silver haired man out and until they dropped off the papers where they belonged, Hyuuga nodding to Kuroyuri and Haruse who distracted Konatsu from noticing the major slipping out. He'd have to repay them for that later, but for now he was focused on Ayanami.

"Where exactly is this…"

"Coffee shop," the major supplied happily, heading to a nearby carriage, "We can get there in a few minutes if we take this," he chimed.

Nodding acknowledgement, the two entered the carriage after Hyuuga explained where they were headed to the driver, sliding in across from the cross armed Black Hawks leader. Deciding insisting he relax a bit would be ignored, he instead opted for conversation, "It's not good to work non-stop, here, this might help," he grinned and held out an unwrapped lollipop.

Raising a brow, Ayanami shook his head and observed the other shrug and pop the candy in his mouth, "I could say the same for your candy addiction."

"Aww, Aya-tan does care," swooned the raven only to wince when a foot stomped on his, "Owwww, how mean," the drawled whine simply made the silver man roll his eyes.

Before anything further could be said, the carriage stopped and they were informed they arrived. Stepping out with a slight skip to his step, he held out a playful hand to Ayanami who stared at him as if he had never seen such a gesture. Ignoring the hand, he got out and waited as Hyuuga closed the door and led the way, as he had no idea where they were hea–ded. It was slightly chilly outside and he noted this when Hyuuga shivered dramatically, pointing to a sign stating 'Cherry Mug', "I heard it was named after the seeds found to make coffee, since people call the thing the stuff is in 'cherries' apparently." The joyful chime accompanied the statement, pride in knowing that even though Ayanami likely wasn't interested in that.

"I see…" opening the door, he allowed a distracted an babbling Hyuuga through before following, knowing the raven major would have run into the door otherwise. It had become a sort of trend with them, if the other was distracted then they would open the door so the other wouldn't lose their train of thought, even if in this case the one being spoken to wasn't really listening, "Hyuuga."

The other stopped and looked around the fairly empty shop, noting a few stares and shrugging as they approached the counter, "Two caramel lattes," the barista nodded and went to get the drinks, returning and handing them the coffees as Hyuuga pulled out the money and paid for it, handing one to Ayanami who attempted to comment. He was cut short however when Hyuuga took his free hand and pulled him out of the shop to walk, "We didn't really change, so let's just walk around while we drink," he suggested, knowing the answer he would receive.

Shaking his head, the violet eyes met the pleading sapphire ones, understanding that the major didn't like the people staring like they were lab rats being studied. He understood that, "Okay…" smiling slightly at the childish 'yay' from Hyuuga who pulled him along until they reached a bench where Hyuuga plopped down on, Ayanami sitting like a normal person and sipping the odd drink.

"Like it?"

"I suppose. It's sweeter than most things I drink."

"I know," Hyuuga laughed slightly, "I figured Aya-tan could use something sweet."

Raising a brow, Ayanami glanced over the empty street lined with solid walls, "I thought that was what you were for."

Blinking slightly surprised, the raven tilted his head and attempted to understand his friend. Catching a glimpse of his eyes immediately told him the answer and he set the drink on the side of the bench before leaning over and hugging the violet eyed man. Tensing slightly at the unexpected reaction, Ayanami glanced at him for a moment before calming. This was an important person, so it was safe to allow this. He knew some part of him nagged that it was dangerous to allow anyone to get close, especially after what had happened in the past…

"Aya-tan," the voice dragged the commanding hawk out of thought, "Even if ya try to distance us, I won't let you get to far away before catching back up."

"I know…"

"Then you also know the past is the past, overworking yourself won't change it," he frowned at the glare he received and shook his head. He knew accepting facts like that was nearly impossible, but as long as his friend understood he couldn't get rid of him that easily, that's all that mattered.

They stayed in silence as they waited for a passing carriage to take them back, it was growing colder and colder, their uniforms couldn't keep them warm enough for much longer. Deciding this to be the only chance, Hyuuga sighed and spoke, "Aya-tan is my life. I exist for only him."

The commander finally glanced back at the subordinate and friend with a slight frown, "Hyuuga…"

"I care about Aya-tan, I wish he would let me," he continued, looking at the ground with a blank expression. He didn't know if the other understood just how important he was, he only glanced up when the other coffee was set down and the silver haired hawk stood.

Holding a hand out, Ayanami waited beside a very confused Hyuuga and rolled his eyes, "Get up Hyuuga." The raven hawk took the hand and was pulled up with little effort, blinking a few time as their lips brushed and he went slightly red.

"Aya-"

"Be quiet," he kissed his briefly, but long enough for a spark and shiver to run through Hyuuga as the warm slightly dried lips met his cherry flavored ones, "I realize that. Your drawings, your concern, your constant offers, your prodding at me so much. I know you will always be my side as long as possible. That. That is the problem."

Hyuuga took a moment to absorb this and decided to jump in, "Problem? You mean like the other precious people to you…"

"You catch on far too easily, you can see it, and you know so much without me saying it. Surely you also understand why you shouldn't get close to me," it was more of a statement than a question since he knew full well the other knew what he meant. It seemed he simply refused to heed it, which he yet again would do.

A slight smile mixed with happiness at the kiss, but sad knowing, "I know that, but I will always be with you no matter what."

As a carriage pulled up, the two grabbed their coffees and entered it, riding back in silence. Once they had gotten back, Ayanami proceeded to head back to his room without paying much attention to the blindly following Hyuuga until he reached the room. Both having finished their lattes and discarded the cups on the way.

"Is there a reason you are following me? You have work to do I'm sure," he avoided making eye contact as he knew the major would see more than he cared to state.

It took the man a moment to process the question before he nodded with a smile, "May I speak with Aya-tan alone?" He noted the hesitation, but ultimately the commander nodded and entered his room with Hyuuga close behind. The door shut with careful hands before the sapphire shielded eyes met the wary violet.

He could see worry, anguish, and uncertainty in them. He knew it was impossible to reassure the man completely, he had lost others so dear to him that he had every right to want to make sure no one else important was hurt. Deciding words couldn't convey that words, the desire to always be by the commanders side, he approached and pulled him close. After a moment, he smiled and placed a small kiss, licking the dry lips and moving his own with slowly returned feeling. The kiss seemed to last forever, but it was only a few minutes as tongues clashed and left a lingering taste of cherries and coffee in both mouths.

"You don't know what will happen in the future," Ayanami managed as he regained his breath while sounding completely composed, "If I had the ability of Profe," a slight crimson tint flickered in his eyes before Hyuugas arms around his waist dragged him back.

The smile and glimmering sapphire eyes peeking over black glasses met the violet orbs, "Someday, but you don't need Profe to know I will always be by your side."

Shaking his head, Ayanami allowed Hyuuga to pull him towards the bed where he fell back, holding onto the other to bring him down too. Locking a hand with one of Ayanamis and holding it up so they both focused their attention to it, "I'll protect my Aya-tan no matter what."

Taking in the indirect promise, Ayanami rose enough to entwine their other hands and hover over a smiling Hyuuga before leaning in and locking lips. As the kiss deepened, he allowed the raven to slip a hand away and push at the uniform, mentally cursing its complexity.

Noting this, the commander chuckled and rose to remove the outfit, briefly glancing at the major, "I don't allow uniforms in bed as it's not comfortable after all." Hyuuga snickered at this, knowing full well the commander had on occasion worked himself hard enough to pass out just from laying on a bed or couch. Regardless, he slid to his feet and casually removed the heavy clothes and set them aside, knowing his Aya would fuss if he didn't somewhat attempt to not make a mess of the floor. As he placed them aside, he felt the shorter reach around and set his own clothes to the side, brushing against the taller military mans back before moving away and feeling a smirk at his own shiver.

Deciding to take the lead, he spun around and caught the pale mans lips with his own, turning to cause them both to land on the bed with Hyuuga hovering over the shorter commander this time. Without breaking the kiss the raven slid a soft hand along the pale body, brushing the tips along his sides and placing light feather kisses along the commander's neck. Humming as small moans reached his ears and he smirked and allowed the dancing fingers to tease until a brief glare made him chuckle and give an innocent smile, lifting the main hand to him mouth and sucking on them to wet them enough. He hadn't considered bringing along something to aid this, but he was sure it'd be easy enough to work around.

Blowing lightly on the moist nibble littered neck and receiving a shiver as sign of a distraction, he carefully trailed down and circled the area as he continued the distractions and slid the fingers in. A slight tense caught his attention, but it was gone as quick as it had come. The slight wince of the violet eyes captured his attention and he nuzzled his Aya-tans neck, working the fingers carefully to avoid his precious becoming any more uncomfortable than he already was.

Once a small moan slipped into the air, he sighed and removed the fingers and positioned, nuzzling the silver haired man and placing a brief kiss on slightly moist lips, "This might be unpleasant, do you want to do this?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer, especially when a slight smirk played on the others lips.

"Need you ask? I should be asking you that," a certain nod from the raven subordinate had him nod as well, "Then that's my answer as well."

Hyuuga wasn't sure which amazed him more. The composure or certainty the one he followed had, either way, he carefully pushed in and initiated a deep kiss, tongues swirling around each other and leaving the both breathless. Even through the kiss, however, Ayanamis discomfort was evident. He buried his face in Hyuugas chest as he tried to catch his breath, the careful movements still odd but less unpleasant in time. As he managed to turned the discomfort into tiny moans, he smiled and trailed a hand under the commanders back and massaging while trailing lightly and gaining shivers.

Picking up the pace, sapphire scanned the flushed pale hawk and relished the pants of his dear Aya, placing feathery kisses as he kept a steady pace and slid a hand to the silver haired neglected member. Stroking it in sync with his movements until Ayanami bit his shoulder to muffle a sound and shudder as he reached his limit, Hyuuga close behind and laying beside him moments later.

"I'll always be with you."

As time passed, the two continued their usual pattern that seemed to always result in Hyuuga reassuring Ayanami they would be together, but one day an unexpected thing happened and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He remembered those repeated words and decided that no matter what happened, Hyuuga was still there and would return slightly maimed, but smiling that ridiculous bright smile. He had promised after all… and the Major would keep it somehow. That much he would believe because Hyuuga had worked so hard to convince him.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

**Wonderful! I always end up making stuff a bit depressing it seems :'D I lost my sanity about half way through. Also, I ended up taking at least 5-6 hours just writing this, not including distractions and random bouts of… well randomness.**

**Anyway, sorry for this. It's not that good and I'm rusty, I haven't written enough fanfiction these days so forgive me. Review maybe? I might have more fics to post for the 07 fandom if I ever stop being lazy and work on them . This just spawned out of the blue, thank you unexpected inspiration :'D I hope this isn't too horrible ;-; Sorry DX**

**I also don't have a beta since I'm so spazzy and random in my postings soooo, forgive the errors OTL If you see some though, feel free to point them out and when I see the comment I will fix them.**


End file.
